強制法案
by alvidan74
Summary: England overhears America's VERY inaccurate version of his Revolution, so he reminds America of how he used to own him. UKUS dubcon in that order, emphasis on the dubious. It starts off with humor but becomes smut because England is a pervert. 英國竊聽到美國"非常"歪曲事實的革命故事，所以他決定提醒美國他的過去是屬於他的。UKUS 英米。半推半就。起先是幽默逗趣風，但最後轉變成黃暴文都是因為英國是個變態。


翻譯

A translation of Coercive Acts s/6966831/1/Coercive-Acts by americalovesthecockpit

咚咚、咚咚。

"你這該死的白癡！"當美國的前門打開時我大聲嚷嚷著。"為什麼你…！噢，是你呀，立陶宛。"

立陶宛回以膽怯的微笑。"是-是的。我想你是要找美國？"

"沒錯，抱歉。"

"沒關係。請進。"

立陶宛側身一站讓我能踏入。我環視大廳。自命不凡、鋪張炫耀的美國佬有這麼大的一個房子。他到底為什麼需要這麼多該死的空間？這很浪費，我對自己說道。

"我需要跟他對談"我說，仍暴躁地環顧他家所耗費的偌大空間。

"好-好的"立陶宛回答，還是有點緊張"雖然他…這時應該在忙。他正在，呃，清理他的倉庫。"

我的目光重回他身上。"哦？是某種隱喻嗎？"

"啊？噢，天呀，不是。他就是…字面意義上的整理倉儲間。"

他開始沿著走廊走，我跟在後頭。穿越房子時，我更堅信我所觀察到的週遭事物。貪婪的混球並不需要這麼龐大華麗的住所！這真惱人。

"他不時會去清理"立陶宛續道，"他常常做了開頭卻未曾完成過。"  
"為什麼？他有這麼懶惰嗎？"

"不，呃….他說這總是會讓他回憶往昔。這使他行為怪異，可是他從未談及太多的過往。"

"嘿"我嘲諷地說"他多年輕呀。他幾乎沒有多少往日記憶。"

立陶宛回頭望了我一眼，羞澀一笑"你說到重點。"我倆走到一處轉角，他忽然止步。"恩，老實說，你介意在這邊等一會嗎？我想我應該告訴他你來這了。"我還來不及回答，立陶宛已經彎進轉角處，舉起一根手指"我馬上回來"他叫到"請等一等！"

我聽到他的腳步聲匆匆遠去。"哎"我嘆了口氣，凝視那個轉彎處。為什麼不讓我走更遠呢？僅僅是美國在藏匿著什麼？肯定是某些不能讓我知道的。我感受到我的*MI6心在膨脹，天性中的間諜欲望浮出水面。無論美國在忙些什麼，我都要去追尋真相。

我悄聲沿著走廊而去，盡力使步伐聲降低。跟隨他們的聲音到後頭的房間。門半掩着。我用單眼盯著看，約略可以看清門的邊緣但無法看清楚餘下視野。

"但他為何在這裡？"我聽到美國談話中。

"他說他要跟你對談。"立陶宛回答。

"我很忙。叫他滾出去。"我被他的回應激怒。他怎麼敢用這種方式說我！在我為他做了那麼多之後！我養育了那個男孩—給他吃、給他穿，教授他語言，庇護他遠離其他野蠻的殖民國家。他以為他是誰？有資格叫我滾？

"但—唔，他都到這裡了"立陶宛說"你不認為你至少該問問看他想要幹嘛？"

"不用。他只是想要抱怨而已。"

我的眉頭微慍深鎖。那個該死的蠢貨。假定我是如此消極。即便哪天這將成真，也沒有讓我比較不受冒犯。

"你為什麼要這麼嚴厲地對英國先生？"立陶宛問"你平常不會那麼嚴苛。"

美國隨手一扔他剛握在手中的東西—看起來像是某種舊靴子—丟進一堆垃圾中。"我不知道。我想是這些灰塵影響到我。"

一種不舒適的沈默充斥房內。我想透過門縫了解更多房內的氣氛。但我知道更好的辦法。我不想冒險讓他們發覺我在偷聽。我決定小心地停在邊上，冀望他們其中的一個能夠再次講話，好讓我能聽清任何細微差異在他們的嗓音。

砰！

並不是聽到期望中的說話聲，我的耳朵被這樣巨大的聲響猛擊。即使畏縮了一下，我仍強迫自己保持沈默。當我回頭一看，我注意到那個討厭鬼剛把一本厚重的詞典擲向地板，揚起一堆灰塵。

"我就該徹底掃掉這個爛東西"美國說。

"古英文辭典？"立陶宛念了標題。

"是。英國在我年幼時給了我這本。但我再也不需要它了。"

"你確定？"我可以看見立陶宛膽怯地朝他一笑"畢竟你還是說英文。"

"美式英文"他說"經歷了我偉大的革命後，我寫了我自己的版本。那叫Webster's 字典。那是美式英語。"

我渾身一陣戰慄聽到他說「美國的」。一種對於女王英語的冒犯，他肯定沒有從我這裡學到這個鼻音。

"你知道英國的拼字錯了嗎？"美國繼續說著"像是他胡亂地在這些單字像是「*顏色」或是「*最喜愛的」？還有改變「z's」到「s's」和「s's」到「c's」和其他愚蠢的廢話嗎？我想那個行為是很蠢的，我將會用正確的方式重寫，而我也做到了！"

「正確」的方式！？我幾乎要窒息。我的方式才是對的！這是我的語言！這就是它為什麼叫英語—我—英國先有的！他不能改變它，然後說這是嶄新的方法。他可能只是弄混了拼寫，因為他是個大白癡。當他被糾正時，發揮他「新」的拼寫來避免看成蠢笨的拼寫錯誤。這討人厭的卑鄙鬼！

*MI16=MI6，應該是軍情六處，就是007那個情報單位。

*顏色=color。美式拼法color，英式拼法colour。

*最喜歡的=favorite。美式拼法favorite，英式拼法favourite。

"起初的一切都很好但持續不久。英格蘭曾經是一個相當酷的傢伙。他給了我糧食和物資。我得說那是非常低劣的食物，但我太過年輕以致於分不出差別。"

"那你現在有嗎？"

"蛤？當然我有！立陶宛，這是多蠢的一個問題。回到我的故事！從前我是全然地可愛純真且快樂。休閒度日吹吹牛皮。緊接著忽然間英國開始成為一個完全的混帳。毫無緣由！他就是突然轉變成一個讓我生氣的大蠢蛋。"

"沒有理由嗎？這聽起來不像是柯克蘭先生的作為。"

"恩，他就一夕間破產。好像是從某些戰役後變得該死的窮困。所以不知打哪來的念頭讓他想加諸這些見鬼的稅收來讓我支付。"

"噢，的確是，我對這些也挺熟悉的"立陶宛說"不是因你而起的戰爭嗎？"

"啊？你在說什麼？"

"沒錯，我記得。英法北美戰爭（即法印戰爭）。我的意思是即便有更加複雜的原因讓他去迎擊法國。但他們是為爭奪你而戰。

"恩…"

上帝，我記得那些。不過痛踢青蛙的屁股又是另一個不同的故事。當然完全異於美國偽劣的復述方式。

"安靜，立陶宛。這是我的經歷！"

"呃，抱歉，美國先生。我無意讓你煩躁。"

"我沒有心煩！一切都很好。我說到哪了？"美國暫停一下，繼續說道"噢，我想起來了。英國是窮光蛋並決定向我收稅。他差不多把所有他能賣給我的東西都要徵稅，那個惡棍。他要把我榨乾！我！這個迷人可愛的小美國沒有做錯任何事！"

"那是相當冷酷的，可是我並不認為這值得挑起戰爭。"

"立陶宛，先把剩下的聽完好嗎？即便哪時他擠出了能從我那裡拿到的每一分錢，那個傻逼還是不肯放我回家。我沒辦法在他的國家發聲。我會用我可愛到不行的狗狗眼盯著他看，邊說「拜託，英格蘭，請讓我跟你去議會。」"

他所說的都令人憤怒。他是在扭曲真相。曲解事實將其變成他自己狂妄的美國式報導。但不知何故，不僅僅是失落，一股懷舊感油然而生。一個有點美好的情緒上湧。我喜歡他這樣說話的方式。我愛他提到我名字時的那種感覺。在這麼多年之後再一次聽到是挺新奇的。

"你猜他的回應是什麼？"美國問道。

"蛤？"

"他說「滾開，小鬼！沒有你的議會！」"

我默默地倒抽一口氣。這是公然的謊話！我從沒想過對他這樣說話。不僅是要求在他附近的水手講話要有禮，我也是絕不捨得說一句重話。我當時是多麼珍惜他。而現在自然今非昔比。我時時刻刻咒罵著他。但說到當時，我可是不粗俗、不殘忍地對待我曾以為是天使的他。

"天呀！"立陶宛回應。

"耶，是吧？所以這行之有年。我忍受了一陣子直到每況愈下。就好像他天生就是個混球。他開頭徵起茶稅。因此某一天我實在被惹怒到了「你知道我對你的茶的真實想法？去死吧你和你的茶！我寧願喝貓尿也不想再抿任何一杯徵稅過重的茶了！」接著我就把它全部倒入海中。在說完之後。"

"當你把東西投入海中，那可充分說明了你的憤怒。"

"徹底的。但我仍做了，而英格蘭抓狂了。"

美國怎麼能這樣告訴立陶宛這些謊言？美國屢次挑釁於我，但我那時從沒有還以顏色！這只是近來他學到的壞習慣。我想這些淘氣話能讓他感到更像個成熟的大人。

"然後發生了什麼？"立陶宛問。

"英格蘭作了難以容忍的行為。"

我看到立陶宛臉上的驚恐"上帝！他做了什麼？"

美國仍坐在籃球上來回滾動著。"就像是所有最卑鄙無恥東西的集合體。想想那些你所能想到的討厭元素全都集合成一體—那就是不可容忍法案。"

我咬着牙。我不叫他不可容忍法案，我討厭那個詞。我一直把它稱為其真名-強制法案。

"英格蘭硬是擠出更多規則和稅賦在我身上。我已經窮得脫褲還被那個蠢材強迫跳入火坑。他甚至想將我*五馬分屍。"

立陶宛臉上的排斥本來一度散去，但提到五馬分屍時他再度湧現"我的老天呀-我從來不知道他曾經對你如此殘暴。"

美國停止搖晃那顆籃球"我知道。那是很痛苦…"頃刻間，他看起來相當悲壯，但又迅速振作並問道"要吃水果糖嗎？"

我沒有注意到美國拿出糖果，他把糖果袋子遞給立陶宛，而被婉拒"不，謝了。"

"隨你囉"美國用塞得鼓鼓的臉頰回答"哇噢！裡頭有巧克力口味！"

"嘿。美國先生，也許你該繼續講你的故事了。"

"噢等著！這裡有M&M's巧克力豆。我講到哪啦…"他的腮幫裡充斥着糖果。這惹人厭的貪吃鬼。

多麼受傷聽到美國的這些妄語。他讓這些聽起來毛骨悚然、兇狠的場景好像我真的對他坐了"五馬分屍"-緊縛住他的四肢，把他們往相反方向拉扯直到被扯斷。上帝，絕沒有！我那時是頗為生氣，但我不會作這種暴行！*駐營法案（這個字跟前面那個刑法是一樣的）只是我讓我的士兵駐紮進他的房子。一點點的不便，是的，但絕對沒有屠殺。這個卑鄙鬼怎麼敢讓立陶宛這樣誤解！

"他接著收稅、收稅、還有收稅"美國用他塞滿甜品的嘴接著講"這些全都沒有讓我在議會發言的份。所以有一天我就像是"天殺的不要收了。"他連印花稅也收，可這沒有阻擋我寫了那封信給他。我隨手撕下一張紙，寫上"親愛的英格蘭。滾！開！帶上你見鬼的茶一起滾走！ 一點也不愛你的美國敬上"然後，這就是被稱為獨立宣言了，立陶宛。

"哇。它就這麼簡短跟未經修飾嗎？"

"恩，我想我是意譯居多。真實的版本是更長而且沒有那麼多髒字在裡面。不過裡頭的內涵是相同的！"

這很詭異，但當聽到那信時我胸中感到一陣刺痛。我厭惡那封信。他對我的拒絕寫在那張羊皮紙上。我珍愛的殖民地遠離我、丟棄我、再也不想要任何我的東西—那是一個毀滅性的打擊，而我當時並不能很好的處理。

"當英格蘭收到那封信…他幾乎是氣炸了，而我可敬的獨立戰爭便開始。"美國說。

立陶宛似乎在等著美國講下去。不過美國罕見的安靜。

"然後呢？"立陶宛催促道。

"哦恩…"美國猶豫了一下"恩，實際上整場戰役留給我的印象是挺模糊的。自從我輕鬆地贏了戰爭，我就是不知道為何這樣。

"請試著再回想看看。我現在非常好奇。"

"哦好吧。讓我想想…就像這樣。那頭有一艘小船，然後要跨過特拉華。他是一個洲，不過也有可能是一條河。你可以在別人的小小幫助下站在船尖"噢耶，我已經橫越過特拉華來尋找超級壞蛋和英雄。"喬治.華盛頓是一個很酷的人做到了！接下來是聖誕奇蹟出現！"

"哦，是在聖誕節發生的？"立陶宛問。

"耶！大概是。在跨過特拉華河，不，跨過整個洲。耶，這麼說吧。當時我們在特拉華。噢不，是新澤西洲。我們在新澤西洲想著聖誕節是多麼好的日子呀。雖然我們沈浸在悲傷中，因為聖誕老人並沒有發現我們，即便我們在做的事情是多麼棒。一個奇襲！我們偷偷溜進睡著的英國和他的士兵中。就算是聖誕節也沒辦法阻止我們爬進他們的營帳中以及毀掉他們的美好節日。這也是激發了美國經典的「*聖誕怪傑」"

"呃。我被搞混了。美國先生。這是在戰爭的起端？中間？還是結尾？我聽說這持續了很多年，我想知道更多的細節…"

"閉嘴，立陶宛。這就是整個過程了，因為我就只記得那麼多。現在聽完剩下的部分！"

這個該死的白癡怎麼能忘記自己的歷史？他甚至沒有多少歷史！他只是一點些微的片段跟大多數的國家相比。我曾認為他能夠記得自他誕生以來的這點時光。噢，這個男孩...我並沒有用這種方式養大他。

"我們溜進英軍營地"美國講着"順帶一提沒帶上聖誕禮物，誰叫他們那一年是很不乖的。再來我們開了槍，打在他們的腦門上，那實在是很帥的攻擊方式。他們慘叫的像是「不，*英國規則！」和「*去死吧北方佬！」和「啊啊，我的頭炸開了！」可我們全然不在乎，為了自由！"

噢，這些一點也不確切的大話！親愛的上帝！如果他真的是試圖闡述特倫頓戰役，他的版本是太過混帳的一個，甚至不用嘗試去辯解。這就是他怎麼寫進他的歷史書的嗎？如果去問任何一個美國小孩要他講述特倫頓戰役也會是這種令人反胃的玷污歷史講法？嗷，不，他們大概不會。因為當我越想越深入，我意識到大多數的美國小孩根本不知道特倫頓戰役是什麼。更別提其他戰役了。他們所知的就是那一場戰爭是他們的國家和我的國家互打，最終他們贏了。中間的過程壓根不重要。難怪美國不記得它自身的革命…

"在我們打了幾乎有一百個英國佬後，英國作了他意大利式的投降來揮舞小白旗"美國說著。他已經吃完巧克力豆，打算吃起扭扭糖。他倒底從哪找出那些垃圾食物？"他像是喊著「美國，我投降！你各方面都比我優越！我承認你是獨立的，作為一個超級酷的國家！」"

我發着抖。當我聽到他的話，字面意義上的憤怒地顫抖。那才不是事情發生的過程…不，一點也不…

* Quartered=即五馬分屍刑，是英國常見用來判處犯了叛國罪的罪犯，知名的受刑犯有威爾士王子Dafydd ap Gruffydd和蘇格蘭人 William Wallace。

* Quartering Act駐營法案=強迫殖民地議會出資供養駐殖民地的軍隊。

* Christmas Miracle聖誕奇跡，是在形容Battle of Trenton特倫頓戰役爆發於1776年12月26日，在喬治·華盛頓強渡德拉瓦河至特倫頓後爆發的一場關鍵性戰役。

＊How the Grinch Stole Christmas＝聖誕怪傑，又名鬼靈精，是兒童文學作家蘇斯博士的作品，故事描述滿肚子壞心眼的鬼靈精受不了小鎮人們大肆慶祝聖誕節的盛況而決定惡作劇。

＊Noooo, England rules!＝不，英國規則！＝正確來說我沒查到典故，就照著翻。

＊Die, Yankee scum!＝去死吧北方佬＝直翻是去死吧洋基渣，洋基這個蔑稱是來自於阿米家內戰南方人對北方人的稱呼，用在這邊對英國也不算錯。

"我舉起我的美國旗幟，伴隨煙火飄揚在空中。我不知道是誰發射它們的，不過幹得真棒！噢，而且我還騎在馬上—我剛沒有提到這部分？我的馬嘶鳴揚蹄，交織著煙花四射、矗立成千上萬的我軍士兵和橫屍百萬的英軍，顯得意氣風發、不可一世。"

"看起來是個很有趣的景象。"

"耶，沒錯，英國哭的慘兮兮。"

沒有人發覺我的喘息漸大。我依舊隱身在門後盯著他們。但我擔心我沒辦法持續多久。很快，我的呼吸越發沈重。來的突兀。就像是我的肺被壓縮，讓我無法呼吸自如。意識到我投入極大的努力來忍住眼淚是有著更大的意義。

我想令我心煩的並不是純粹來自於他所說的—即便那是使人發怒的偏頗道理，但他還是沒說到。真相。如果我想要，我本來可以摧毀他。我的力量遠大於他。他不過就是個松散的殖民地群。而我可是強大的大英帝國。世上少數幾個最興盛的帝國之一。

可是我當時分身乏術。我是足夠堅強能同時處理多場戰事。畢竟這是擁有數個殖民地所要面對的現實。我自忖這該是很輕鬆地去處罰他。他不過是需要一點紀律。處在叛逆期的他正好是那個年紀。我想只需要派遣一些部隊去銷毀他的反叛，就能完全粉碎他的叛亂。我們的關係能彌補，而他也能從中學到教訓。事情就會這麼發展下去…

然而我做不到。我沒法摧毀他。在那個雨天我本可以擊中他。我可以毀滅他。我可以再次重申他是我的財產，屬於我大英帝國的。但我沒有。當我直面對他的臉龐，我就知道這是不可能的。所以我跪了下來，我失敗了。

美國怎能放任這個事實？那個只要我樂意，我便能夠擊敗他的實情！我有力量。僅僅是由於幸運和我的憐憫才讓他獲得勝利。不是他所謂的"光榮事跡"。我痛心他居然省略了這些。還是他壓根就忘了？我懇求上帝並非如此。請…不要遺忘。因為我仍無時無刻地牢記著。

"聽起來像個傳奇故事，美國先生。"

"是的。你喜歡嗎？"

"的確是很有趣味性。"

我竭力克制顫抖。一半出自于憤怒，一半出自於我說不確切的緣由。摸著自己的眼角，確定沒有淚水奪框而出。而指尖傳來的感受出了干糙的肌膚外別無他物。

"這故事還有後續。"美國說道。

"噢？你不是贏了。"

"我當然是！我狠狠踹了英國屁股。用我的長靴踹得他一瘸一拐地打道回府。接著我和我的騎兵奔向夕陽，跟著煙火持續釋放，揮舞著美國旗幟，從此幸福快樂生活在一起的此刻，英國只好哭桑着臉揉着他痠疼的屁股而去。"

"那剩下的故事呢？"

我也不知道該死的美國在談論什麼。當然沒有第二次美國獨立戰爭。除非他意指的是那個我所害怕之事。不，那可不是什麼我願意回顧的，遑論確切與否…

"自然是續集囉！"美國邊抽出垃圾堆中的一箱東西邊說道。我努力分辨出那是一個鹹味太妃糖。"續集叫做「1812戰爭：美國再次狠踹英國屁股」，小小的副標題是「加拿大也在那裡」"

把一場殘酷的戰役講述成好像是一個好萊塢大片的蠢蛋。我不得不穩住我自己。回想這場戰役的痛楚不下于那場獨立戰爭。

"很久很久之前，"美國開始說著"我和法國結盟。英國是一個白癡樣地看到我們在同一邊就像是「嘿！從法國身旁走開！我正在跟他打戰，我不希望你跟他說話」那種態度讓我很生氣。因為，拜託，我獨立了！英國沒資格對我和誰結盟指手畫腳！我可以跟任何我想結盟的國家結盟！"

"即便你已經從他身上獨立出來，他依舊試圖打壓你週遭？"立陶宛問道。

"是。糟透了對吧？於是，後來我就坐在那邊思考着「你知道誰是一個相當好下手的國家？加拿大。對的，我想做什麼就做什麼！」"

我聽著立陶宛不自在地清了清喉嚨"我從來沒聽說過這個…"

"那麼聽好了！我侵略了加拿大。數次。我想要他的領土，你懂的，再加上我有著絕佳的力量而他只是一個孱弱的女表子，我想我可以對他予取予求。我想要擴展自己的疆界，所以我就侵略他的土地，試著宣稱那是我的。"

"美國先生…也許你不該那麼作…"

"聽我講完這故事！總之，英國發現我侵略加拿大的邊界，他很惱火。衝過來大吼「嘿，別偷襲你兄弟！遠離他！」如我所想，該死的讓我像個蠢蛋，他再也不是我的上司了！我宣戰！再一次，而這就開戰了。"

我從門口退出，斜倚在外邊的牆上。我需要喝點東西才有力氣去聽完餘下的部分。輕輕用手壓着自己的額頭吐出一聲嘆息。我壓根不想重溫這些回憶。太痛苦了。

我做了些不光彩的事情。當時我認為那是個絕妙的好點子來讓我回報他的革命。對我而言太過苦澀。但如今回想起來，似乎有點殘酷過頭。

我燒毀他的國會。是的，我讓華盛頓特區陷入熊熊大火。我記得看著那滔天大火吞噬他珍愛的城市，享受報復的樂趣回敬他曾帶給我的。他受創甚重，因他的國會成員幾乎全被擄獲，更別提建築被夷為平地。這不是像他這樣一個年輕的國家所經歷過的。而我自知那只是讓事情變得更糟。我們都從過往戰役中深受痛苦磨難，都無法重蹈覆轍。

當然在那麼多城市中，就得是華盛頓特區。我們的議會便是我們的心臟所在。我們的中心作為一個注入生命力到其他州、省、地區或是任何地方可能屬於我們。

而我選擇把它化為一片灰燼。

他肯定重建了它。美國恢復神速。但我仍確定我留下了傷疤。我那時的自傲早已消失得不見蹤影。

"後來發生了什麼？"立陶宛問道。

"恩，我沒能抓到加拿大如我所願。如果不是被英國干擾，我本來能成功的。"

"所以…你輸了？"

美國沒有立刻回應。我朝裡頭偷瞄了一眼看看原因。但他只是茫然地望向前方，好像沒有想出一個答覆。他接著甩一甩頭，吐出一塊鹹水太妃糖。

"嘎！這塊太妃糖硬的像石頭！"他抱怨。"我猜這是因為被放在這邊年復一年。"

"你輸-"

"不，我當然沒有輸！這只是其中一場光榮戰役在我的歷史上。我甚至為此寫過一首棒到不行的歌！就是那首我們常常在足球比賽前唱的那首。"

"我…我還是很困惑這場戰爭到底怎麼發生的。"

"過程很簡單。英國把我當個沙包似的頤指氣使。我說才不要並宣戰。一番惡鬥後我再次贏得勝利。輝煌的戰果再度證明我擁有強大的力量！那夜更多的煙火發射到空中，證實我的旗幟仍舊存在。"

"噢，就沒了？"

"恩。我從此過著快樂逍遙的日子。很帥的故事是吧？"

我的目光惡狠狠地盯著美國，帶著前所未見的怒火。他又省略了很多事情。他怎麼能夠遺漏那至關重要的部分？他不可能忘卻。他一定是故意拒絕道出事實。他怎麼敢…這個混蛋膽敢如此….

"英國又哭了，像是「嗚嗚嗚嗚我好慘！」我當面嘲笑他"美國告訴立陶宛"他總是輸給我，因為我是這麼了不起的。"

"英國先生曾是非常強大的。"立陶宛說。"他曾經是大英帝國，掌控了這世上的大多數地方"

"這挺逗趣的。"美國輕聲笑了。""因為他現在並沒有掌控這世上的大多數。他不過就是個渺小的島嶼，還曾兩度讓我狠踹他的屁股，而現在世人皆知他有多弱噢，慘了"

"怎麼了？"立陶宛疑惑。"出了什麼…噢不。"

我踏入門內，讓他們能清楚意識到我的出現。我狠狠用眼刀剜了美國一眼。尷尬的沈默蔓延，我的雙眼依然緊盯著他不放。我想讓他知道其中深藏的憤怒。因他可恨言論而起的狂怒歸咎于他身上。我的怒氣如此強烈，即便是一個不善於察言觀色的傻子亦能感受到。

"立陶宛。"我開口，目光仍不離開美國"去幫我們拿點茶過來好嗎？一整壺。"

沒有即刻的回應。美國從呆若木雞的空白神態恢復成他一貫的臭美姿態。"英國，我才沒有任何的茶葉。你的全部人民都知道這點。"

"不對，在水槽上方的櫥櫃內有一點。"立陶宛戳破美國毫無章法的明顯謊言。

"什麼！立陶宛閉嘴…"

"恩"我邊說邊走近他們"太好了。"

"我—我會盡快回來"立陶宛連忙走出門外。

我聽到他離開的聲響。此處只剩下美國跟我。

"你怎麼能忘記那段（part）…"我開始說道，仍保持目光鎖定在他跟前"我燒毀了你的心臟（heart）？"

"噗，你在押韻。"

該死。我不是故意要那麼作。我想要聽起來陰測測。我想要聽起來具有威脅性，彰顯過去我曾凌駕于他的力量。這放在其他國家上都有效，為什麼每次遇上美國就會失誤？

"回答我的問題！"我咆哮"為什麼你不說出1814年發生的事？"

他迎上我的視線"因為你是個該死的混蛋！"

我伸手抓住他的下巴。接著用力擠壓讓他的臉頰鼓起"我不喜歡你最近粗野的言辭"我厲聲說道"你的嘴曾經是多麼乾淨清白的。"

"放開窩—"他悶聲說。

他嘗試推開我的箝制，但我趁他措手不及時用我的指甲更加捏緊他"我曾經擁有這張嘴，你知道的。而我不欣賞你現在使用它的方式。"

他嘟囔一聲猛力地甩開，邊摸自己的下巴邊回頭看著我"你在說什麼？"

"它一度是我的。你全身上下都是。你忘了嗎？"

他瞥了一眼。我發現他正瞧著那套我數年前做給他的那套玩具士兵。這讓我稍微頓了一下。他留著它。他真的留著它。我本想好好沈浸其中，但我當下實在是太生氣了。

"我擁有你。"我繼續說"你的整個身體都是我的財產。我可以對你為所欲為。"

"不，你不能。"美國反駁。

"不是嗎？"

"不。你曾試過但我不會對此忍氣吞聲。"我討厭他說話的語調。那種自大和傲慢。"要不然我為何要把你所謂的「強制法案」更名為「不可容忍法案」？因為你試圖強行加諸于我身上，而我不會容許。"

"你個自私的小鬼。我有權利去做這些事。"我把手按在他的胸前"因為你是屬於我的。"

隨著我的觸摸，我感到他肌肉繃緊。即使是隔著他的襯衫我仍知曉它們正在不適地抽蓄著。

"每一厘米的…"我邊說邊讓我的手指順勢下滑"都是我的。"我的手描繪他的胸膛，掃過他的腹部、肚臍。

"茶準備好了"立陶宛進來房間。

我立刻縮回我的手假裝漫不經心。"啊，太好了。謝謝。"

立陶宛把茶壺放下，緊張地看著我們。"一切都還好嗎？"

"我只是指出美國他那些所謂的英雄軼聞裡的錯誤"我說道，強迫自己的語氣轉為輕柔"在你來之前，我們只是在討論*薩拉托加戰役（the Battle of Saratoga）美國，你說是吧？"

美國不知道該如何回答。他只好困惑地盯著我，對著立陶宛聳了慫肩。

"謝謝你的茶，立陶宛。"我的語氣暗示他離開。我不知道他是否能理解。花了一點時間在沈默的尷尬中，但他終究意識到了。

"哦，恩，我想我讓你們好好相處吧。"

聰明的傢伙，"你可以把茶壺放著就好，不用帶出去。"

他聽話地離開，但在此之前他緊張兮兮地看了我一眼。

*薩拉托加戰役＝the Battle of Saratoga＝是美國獨立戰爭一場重要戰役，發生於1777年6月14日至10月17日上紐約州。薩拉托加戰役是促使法國決定與美國同盟的重要因素，往往被視為美國獨立戰爭的轉捩點。

立陶宛一離開，我隨即踢飛美國早先坐過的那顆籃球。它撞擊到牆面砰的一聲反彈進堆積的雜物。"看看這些垃圾！你把這些關於我的記憶全都仍進垃圾堆放在一個塵土飛揚密室是多麼討人喜歡！"

"又不是只有關於你的東西！這裡儲放各式各樣的物品。"

"我懂。雖然我想我該感到高興你把東西都留下來…"我撈出一個盒子，查看裡面的內容。稍一搖晃，便掉出一個東西滾落腳邊。

"別碰我的東西。"美國說。

"這是什麼？"我拉出一塊用絲帶纏繞的金屬碎片。看起來像是廢物，但當美國看到它時，他的表情激動起來。我便就把這東西隨意扔過房間。

他急忙去接住。倒在地板上，差一點就沒撈着。喘了一口氣作為休息後，他把它捧到臉旁緊握著。"噢，感謝老天！這差點更碎了。"

"你該把垃圾丟進垃圾桶。"

"這才不是垃圾！這是我世上最喜歡的事物—*自由鐘的其中一片！"他把微微彎曲的地方弄直。"我用緞帶綁著它，免得我不小心把它扔了！"

"嘿。這就對了。你不是弄壞了你的一個國家象徵嗎？你真是弄得一團亂。"

"閉嘴！這一點也沒有減損它的特殊性！"

當我整理起箱子，我發現了一個很有趣的東西。我悄悄走近他身後沒讓他察覺。

他還躺在地板上。我從背後靠近，把布料綁在他的頭上。就像是個眼罩。"猜猜看這是什麼？"我問道。

他試著把我的臨時眼罩拉下。"喂，我看不到了！"

"啊。啊。不准偷看。"

"一個猜謎遊戲，是吧？我現在不爽跟你玩。"

我緊抓住他的手腕。"這會很好玩的。"

"你對我的手幹了什麼？"

"當然這也是遊戲的一部分。"

我手下動作迅速。我熟練地把那塊織物扭曲打結。即使是快速靈巧的動作下，那塊布仍滑下美國的雙眼。我需要剩下的那片布。

"閉上你的眼睛。"我命令。

但他不從。他想知道我到底背著他在打算什麼。我從一只手開始綁起，再來是另外一只，接著把他的頭轉了過來。然後我把他的身體按回原位。

"我說不要看！"

"我現在沒有心情參與你的愚蠢遊戲。"

"大功告成。"

我往後一靠，欣賞起我的傑作。他的兩隻手都被布料綁住。然後我拉過沈重的木箱壓在布料的另一端上。轟的一聲，美國開始拉扯那些困住他的織物。

"這他媽的是什麼？"

"我只是喜歡看你被綁成這樣。"我笑著看向他。"我喜歡看你變回曾有的脆弱模樣。"

"哈！"他嘲諷地回嘴，那個自以為是的混帳。"我還是這世上最強大的國家！你明知道我能輕易破壞掉這種束縛？我可以把金屬鎖鏈一分為二—你以為我扯不破這一塊布？"

我沒辦法立即回覆他。我太沈迷于這輝煌的景象。美國躺在地板上，手臂被拉過頭頂，如此…的脆弱無助。恩。

*自由鐘＝它是美國獨立戰爭最主要的標誌，也像徵著自由和公正。鐘面上刻著《聖經》上的名言："向世界所有的人們宣告自由。"這是全世界最著名的鐘，訂制於倫敦的Whitechapel鐘工廠，在1752年送達於費城，專為賓夕法尼亞州眾議院所設計，稱為獨立大廳。在安裝的過程中，發現了一個裂縫。自由鐘在美國歷史占有非常重要的地位使用於：美國第一次宣讀獨立宣言。在1846年最後一次響起時，正值喬治·華盛頓的生日。

*兩百週年紀念鐘：來自英國女王伊麗莎白二世向美國人民的講話節錄

最終和平帶來的是重建的友誼，這友誼多年來一直持續增長並在世界事務中扮演了的重要角色。兩國一起我們在兩次世界大戰並肩作戰，以捍衛自由──我們共同遺產。兩國一起我們努力保有這代價高昂的和平。兩國一起，作為朋友和盟友，我們能夠面對未來的不確定性，而這是在英國的我們可以值得慶祝7月4日的原因。

今天早上我看到著名的自由鐘。它200多年以前來到費城，當時僅次於倫敦的、在世界上說英語的最大城市。這個鐘當時鑄造的原意是要紀念賓州憲章的建立，現在則是因和美國獨立宣言的歷史關連而知名。

今天，為了慶祝獨立宣言的 200周年，我以最大的榮幸代表英國人民，來向美利堅合眾國的人民，送上一個新的鐘。這鐘和自由鐘一樣，是來自同一個鑄造廠，而在200周年紀念鐘上刻著是"讓自由響聲"。

這是我們兩國人民可以共同參與的宣言，這也是我希望在世界各地能在未來能聽到的聲響。

"我馬上就把這個東西扯破，再來把你踹出我家門。"他說。他使勁掙扎試圖脫開布製枷鎖。那塊布繃得死緊，近乎要裂開。

"上呀！"我說，"把那塊垃圾布撕裂吧。"

"蛤？"美國真是個大蠢蛋。居然花了那麼久才發現那到底是什麼東西纏著他。"該死！這是我的旗子！"

我輕笑。不只是美國國旗，還是他最原始的那一版。那個有著十三顆星星圍成一圈的。他是多麼驕傲製造出了那個。他的自由旗幟。這也是為什麼我對它深惡痛絕，因為它意味著從我身邊宣示而來的自由。

"我不能扯破它！"他尖叫。

"你當然可以。你可是美國—這世上最強大的國家不是嗎？"我刻意開著玩笑說道。

"我是說我能，但這不行！我喜歡這面旗子！"

美國試著把他的手腕從那些繩結中鑽出。他自然是沒有那麼幸運的，作為像我這樣一個前海盜身份來說，我很確信如何打好繩結。我多年來日日練習—我可是個磚家。

這是完美的設置。旗角對著雙腕。剩餘的部分我把它通通塞到木箱的下方。美國可以掀翻箱子，但卻無法避免不扯壞旗子。除非他願意撕碎他的前國家象徵，要不然他已經被我困住了。

"該死，英國！你為什麼要這樣對我？！"

把靴子踩上他胸膛，看他厭煩的表情對著我。我將他推至背部完全平躺。我的腳繼續壓在那邊，掌握住他的呼吸起伏。"我想要提醒你曾經是如何…"美國沒有應聲；我令他屏住呼吸。"專屬於我的，僅此而已。"

我曾為了得到他掀起戰爭。流淌自身的血，徒留疼痛的傷疤和債務累累的經濟狀況。他所回報我的是背過身去，轉頭離開我身邊。忘恩負義的混小子。

"你知道什麼是五馬分屍嗎？"我提出疑問，雖然我清楚地知道我靴下加諸的力道讓他無法言語。"那不就是你隱約暗示給立陶宛的嗎。有時候它只是意味著讓我的士兵駐紮在你家罷了。可愛的小美國難道不能熱情款待我的人民嗎？"

"不是。"他哽咽。

"那就對了，不，你這混球。因為你拒絕為我做出一丁點的犧牲！"

我必須移開我的靴子。我能看到他的臉開始發青。當我移開時，他的胸膛重重地起伏來攫取氧氣。

"但看看你現在的樣子。被綁住的樣子令我想起在中世紀裡我家曾經慣用的五馬分屍。"

我從他的廢物堆中翻找尖銳的物品。他到底有多少該死的殘渣在這房間內。也許我該稱呼他為囤積者，讓他面對這個雜亂的事實。他真的需要一個專業人士來幫他收納那些垃圾。

我終於找到我想要的了。我從盒子中取出刺刀，讓我的手划過那金屬器物的全貌。我不太確定是否就是他在那可恨的革命中所用的那把，但也夠了。

當他看到我揮動那把刀的時候，美國的臉閃現出一絲亢奮。欠揍的小鬼。他很喜歡那個武器。但他並不樂見於我用這東西來對著他。

他的雙眼睜大，接著得意地笑着說"看看你。想當個壞蛋！噗噗。我不認為這東西看起來有用，你甚至沒辦法拿著它好好對準我。"

我走到他身邊，由上而下俯瞰他。直接將刺刀劃向他的臉"這個尖端並不需要打磨過。"

"別在這邊亂揮。我們都清楚你是不會真的傷害我！"

我讓尖銳的刺刀頂端落在他的頸側。我把它戳向他的皮膚，延伸到喉結處。這個死蠢貨還在笑。他還認為這在玩。他從不嚴肅到我。好吧，這蠢樣在我把刺刀尖端從脖子處移到軀幹時不見了。

我直接割破他的襯衫，輕而易舉地完成。這塊織物一分為二，露出他赤裸的胸膛。我再把刺刀尖端推向剩下的襯衫，好讓我能看清他更多的肌膚。一旦把衣物剝離，我便能一睹其下的軀體。蒼白柔軟的肌膚，緊實繃起的肌肉，粉色的乳頭…

"英國！"美國大叫，打亂我骯髒的妄想。"你真的砍我，你混蛋！"

剛才我劃過的部分出現一線紅痕。初看來像是一道很長的劃痕，因為似乎沒有穿透到他的肌膚層，但再仔細一瞧我看到了血跡出現。

我丟下了刺刀。我不需要它了。我選擇去拿起茶壺，還是跟立陶宛剛拿過來時一樣溫熱。"喔。那只不過是點皮肉傷。"

"儘管如此這還是很痛！"

我打開壺蓋使蒸氣撲騰在我臉上，嗅着新鮮的茶葉並感受滾燙的熱氣。"我告誡過你我不喜歡你的嘴吐出這樣的髒字。"

"為何不行？你不也常在咒罵，偽君子！"

我俯下身去，仍緊扣著茶壺。"但我還是喜歡把你想成你曾經是如此…天真無邪的。"

在我剛發現美國的時候，他像是純真的化身。純粹，從未有人碰觸的土地，也不曾接觸過殖民。他所知僅是與小動物嬉戲，採摘鮮花，穿著象徵如此的純白連衣裙。

然後不知怎麼地，我並不知曉他如何失去了那些。

我傾斜茶嘴向下。熱的液體湧出，滴落在他的胸上。他扭動身體，試圖從拘束中重獲自由。隨即又聽到國旗的撕裂聲，他放鬆掙扎。

"該死，這他媽的燙！"他驚叫。"你到底該死的倒了什麼東西在我身上？！"

騰出的另一只手我抬起他的下巴，像之前我做的那樣。我喜歡像這樣子把他的臉頰掐住。"你又來了。我可不希望你可愛的小嘴巴吐出齷齪之語。"他試圖回話，但我緊深扣住的力道。"你知道我喜歡聽你說些什麼嗎？像從前那樣叫我的名字。你願意再對我說一遍嗎？"

我鬆開他的嘴。他先深吸一口氣再大喊。"不！滾你媽的蛋！"

又是一句髒話從他嘴裡吐出。作為懲罰，我倒了更多的茶淋在他胸膛。茶水逶迤而下流過他的肌肉，使它從柔軟變得緊繃。蒸氣從他身上溢出，我上前沈浸在那股熱氣中。

我不得不讚嘆這幅美景。我曾擔心美國會讓自己的身材走樣。他是一個極好的國家，自然地，他就有著極佳的身體。雖然那些他猛吞下肚子的漢堡們，讓我擔憂我會在破開襯衫時看到一圈的肥肉。我本打算嘲諷他毀掉了在他革命前素來擁有的優良體格。但令我驚奇的是，他仍保持得如塑像般，而我在傾倒茶水時才察覺他適宜大小的肌肉是如此堅實。多棒的一幅景象。

"說「英戈蘭」"我命令。"要不然我會繼續下去。"

"不要！你倒了那坨該死的—東西在我的傷口上！"

另一道流下的茶水是我的回覆。老實說，我大概還是會倒出更多的茶水，即使我從他口中聽到我想要的答案。我只是喜歡看液體滴下他胸肌，深入他肌肉線條，喔腹部那是有六塊嗎？多麼惹人喜愛…

"停下來！"他哀鳴。

"我發現這挺有趣的—你的家中居然有茶，"我臉上掠過一絲假笑。"多年前你可是把它丟到船外以示抗議。但我猜你畢竟還是喜歡它…"

"那才不是我的！是立陶宛的！我恨死茶了！"

"你知道強制法案是源自此事的吧？我得要為你那任性脾氣好好懲罰你一頓。"

"我是為了自由才做的！"

"噓…安靜。"我又捏著他的下巴，可這一次我沒有把它捂住。我強迫地把壺嘴塞進他嘴裡。"喝了它。"

"嗚嗚嗚！"美國驚叫。我不知道他該死的想講些什麼，但那副模樣一看就知道不會是什麼好話。

我把整個壺嘴插入他的嘴。他試圖推開，然而我用力緊扣住不放，連指甲都掐進去。我聽到他扭動時發出的咕嚕聲響。我想他不習慣有這麼長的硬物頂到喉嚨處…呵。

"我說喝了它。"我再次命令。我繼續倒著茶壺，強迫茶水灌入他的口中。他嗆到咳了好幾下。他又重新拉緊那些桎梏，但在意識到那是他珍惜的旗幟時停了下來。

當他反抗得更兇，他越發嚴重的嗚咽和粗喘。絕大部分的茶都從他嘴邊露出。"吞下它。"我要求他，順勢把茶壺直接倒空。另一個嚴重的嗆咳聲。我有點擔心他可能會吐，不過他接著就放鬆下來。如果他想要呼吸，他別無他法只能喝下。他的喉頭肌肉放鬆好讓他能順利吞嚥。他喝進茶水，讓我能聽見那些美妙的小啜飲聲，不禁想起…好吧…

胡扯。就在那時，讓我失望的是我們的茶用完了。

我把茶嘴拉出。他喘着氣。他邊大口喘着氣，邊用目光狠瞪了我一眼大罵。"你這個神經病！你哪裡有問題啊！"

"嘿。我只是想為*波士頓茶黨事件做個報復而已。"

"我可能會被嗆死！你！一點也不好！"

"你對我茶葉的抗拒總是讓我很傷心。"我告訴他。"每一次我想到那天，我就想著要強迫灌茶進你的喉嚨。"

這是個尷尬的停頓處。"…你還是沒擺脫那些往事，對嗎？"

我得誠實地說我是無法。隨便你要叫我病態或是什麼都好，但看到美國因我的茶而嗆到，他的喉嚨顫抖，嘴角兩旁滴落的液體，用盡全力的嗚咽聲，多麼的無助和脆弱。我—他的前殖民者怎麼能不為此情此景感到興奮呢？

"你別自作多情了，美國。"

"我看到你勃起了，騙子！"

*波士頓茶黨事件＝波士頓傾茶事件（Boston Tea Party）是發生在1773年12月16日的政治示威，因北美被殖民者不滿英國，因而當地居民塞繆爾·亞當斯率領60名自由之子化妝成印第安人潛入商船，把船上價值約1.5萬英鎊的342箱茶葉全部倒入大海，來對抗英國國會，最終引起著名的美國獨立戰爭。

我的褲頭有一點緊了。"盯著我瞧嘛？現在誰才是色狼？"

"是你，啐！你才是那個*糟糕到沒法停下來的—欸你在幹嘛？！"

我蹲著看他。我啥也沒幹。還沒。但那個姿勢嚇到了他。"你沒咒罵…也許你終究還是跟我一同享受到了…"

"享受到什麼，你神經病啊？"

"我跟你說了我喜歡你更天真的模樣…"

"戀童！"

"不，不，不是那樣。只是喜歡你純真的樣子"

美國永遠無法理解我有多思念他還是我的殖民地的過往。我想永遠擁有他。我耗費鉅資投注在這個一片荒蕪的小國度。可是早在多年前，他便狠狠搗碎我的美夢。儘管如此，這並不表示我能輕易遺忘一切。

我把手指放上他褲子的紐扣。他一臉驚愕，全然愣在一旁沒料到我竟然會決定這樣做。當我解開扣子，著手拉下拉鍊時，他的嘴吃驚地微微張開。

我開始拉扯他褲頭，試著將它扯下的瞬間他終於回神。"不要！"他總會能講出口了。"別鬧了！"他的屁股向上扭動作為反抗，但這個舉動只是更容易讓褲子脫落。我讓褲子卡在他的腳踝處。只要它不阻礙到我所要做的事就行了。

"漂亮的內褲！"我笑着說。

"閉嘴！"

圖樣是拳擊手，但要命的又短又緊。這沒有餘下太多的想象空間，因為它是如此緊緊包裹住其下的曲線。我不需要多餘的想象—只要把它脫下來就好。

"不，不要，別脫！"美國驚慌地叫著。他用勁地推，想讓自己掙脫，而後想起那條旗幟他又停住。他必須交叉雙腿才能阻止我的視線。

但自然擋不住，我把它們分開。我必須看到那美好的畫面。我未曾有幸看到美國完全赤裸的模樣，這不僅僅是讓我興奮非常。

雖然我很失望于看到他仍然是軟的。毫無活力。這對他來說可不是一個光榮的景象。簡直是令人無法接受的。

"還是軟的，恩？"我說，沒有把我的眼光從他腿間收回。

"當然是！唯有變態才會這有病的場合中興奮！"

噢。叫我變態是其次。因為只單單把他的內褲脫下就足以讓我的陰莖抽動。

"我可以解決這個問題。"

他起初疑惑我的涵義，接著他的眼睛瞪大驚覺我將要做的事情。"想都別想！"

多麼可愛。他認為他知道我要對他做什麼。"喔？"我高傲地笑道。"你在期待什麼？"

"恩…"他掉頭遲疑了一會兒。"一些變態的行為，我確信…"

我扣住他的下顎，強迫他面向我。雖然這一次我盡力放鬆力道。然後我讓我的手撫過他的胸膛。我把散亂的髮絲重新整理。"你想要我做什麼？"

"滾開！

"哦，那我就下來囉。"

"噢，廢話，這不是我的意思"

我向後退開，遠離他的臉。我懸空在他身上，恰好蹲著而不使自身體重壓到他。當我再度靠近，我讓我的手掌摩挲在他的胸部，塗抹殘留的茶液。我稍稍坐起身，舔了舔沾染在手指上的茶水。"這裡有這麼多的選項。"

"嗚…你弄疼了我的傷口…"

我不理會他的抱怨。"我可以給你一個絕妙的手淫。你會馬上就能硬的。"

"你到底為什麼想要我變硬呀？"

"因為…"我伸出食指靠近他的大腿內側，但尚有一兩厘米的距離才能碰觸到。我想要逗一逗他。"我想要看你完全勃起。因為我的撫摸而變硬。"

"啊！"他呻吟著。"你真是個變態！"

"我會讓你也成為一個的。"我假惺惺地笑道。"您要我幫你口交嗎？"

"去你的我才不要！"

"嘿嘿。我很擅長呢。這也不需要多長時間。你會再度成為*民兵（minuteman，斷開的話就是秒射男）的，如果你懂我的意思…"

他臉上的表情讓我知道他懂。民兵是用來稱呼那些最初在獨戰時期跟我打對頭的士兵。他顯然不太欣賞我玷污那個詞。哎呀，這是對美國歷史的一點兒褻瀆？嘿…我多殘酷呀…

"嗯嗯，事實上。"我開始說話。"你的表現不夠良好。你不配擁有那個。"

"我才不該受你給我的這些罪…"他咕噥著。

"喔，是的，你活該。事實上，這是你欠我的。畢竟我為你做了那麼多。"

"你還是要把事情扯回我小時候的嗎？天呀，這好像有上千年了！"

白癡。連自己幾歲都不清楚。

"你忘了我為你作的一切？我餵養你、庇護你、照顧你！我給了你那麼多！"那堆玩具士兵仍放置在週遭，塵封在垃圾中。我俯身去撿拾起其中一個，把它迫近他的臉龐。"記得這個嗎？我幾乎削斷我的手指為你做了它們！"

他滿面驚恐。我突然覺得我不該看見這些。他一定不想讓我知道他還留著它們。

"你為什麼要留著這些，恩？"我嘲弄地問。"你可以直接把它們扔掉。但你不那麼做。"

"恩！"的一聲，他試圖擺脫那個東西。

我快速對玩具士兵吹了口氣。"你是否也曾回想起那些你是我殖民地的日子？"

"不！絕不！我本來想把它們丟掉，我只是沒有時間去做。"

我把重量分散到膝蓋和手部，把身軀覆蓋在他之上。我跪在地面，騎著他。他不喜歡我的新姿勢，重新扭動起來。但他很快的意識到這麼做只不過是讓他的肌膚更多地摩擦在我身上，所以他停下來不動，單單凝視着我。

"我是認真的！放開我！"

撫下身，伸出我的舌頭。在碰觸到他皮膚之前，我抬頭擒起一抹惡劣的笑容。僅僅是靠近他的肚臍上方。我從上方舔舐起來，留下長長一道銀絲橫過他胸膛。

恩。他嘗起來就像茶。

他的身體隨著我的觸摸而緊繃。我可以感受到他全身上下的汗毛都豎起。他急促地哼了一聲，幾乎像是這弄痛了他。

我朝思暮想了那麼久。讓他橫躺在我身下，為我展現出他曾有的樣子—如我所願地恣意品嚐。

"啊！"美國嘟噥，打斷我的思緒。我的舌頭並沒有停下動作。我緩慢地、貪婪地舔着他。我喜歡他的肌肉在我唇齒間顫抖，因我的舔舐而溽濕蜷曲。我吸吮著，用上我的嘴完全覆蓋。在我抽身之前，口中舔過的肌膚逐漸變僵硬，我的舌頭調皮地撓了他癢。這提醒了我…

我低頭一看。該死的！

"你還是軟的。"我失望地大叫。

"我告訴你了，我不是個變態—嘿！你在幹嘛？！"

我的手沿著他胸部滑下。但不同以往。這一次，我用上我的手掌和手指來勺取盡可能的茶水。我從他身上抬起，鬆開他的雙腿。這舉動使得他的表情鬆了口氣。直到我重新把茶沾在玩具士兵上才變樣。

"我是長年以來喜歡飲茶，"我說。"但我必須承認，我實在不清楚這能不能拿來作為潤滑，我猜我們可以來研究看看。"

"喔，絕不！"他驚呼。再一次地他試圖從繩結中掙脫。相當然爾，他又失敗了。

騰出一隻手臂，我把他的雙腿拉得夠開。另一只，我握著沾滿茶水的玩具士兵。輕輕擦過他的入口，感受他的緊縮。頃刻間，我認為他準備好了。填滿他…一指，二指，然後我想也許是三指左右。但他突然吐出一陣咒罵。去你的。去他媽的，我他媽的，還有其他用上美國俚語的垃圾話。我討厭聽到他如此無禮。我老早就告訴過他了。作為懲戒，他失去了我原先備妥的前戲。

我就是把它迅速猛力地插入。

"啊啊！"他哭喊。他的身體向後縮起，想要推開這外來異物。但我緊緊握著它。這幾乎要完全吞沒進去。近乎每一厘米的玩具士兵都埋在他體內。閉緊了雙眼，在疼痛中皺起他的臉。但我沒有注意太多。我的視線更低，讓我能看到那個玩具的底部和那一圈含住它的肌肉。看起來挺痛。

親愛的上帝。我真的是越來越亢奮了。我的確是一個變態，是吧？

當然我是。這也是為什麼我把我的手指繼續推擠玩具士兵剩餘的部分。我把它塞得滿滿的，手指隨之滑動，仍然想知道我能把它推得多深。

美國猛然掙扎，試著合攏他的雙腿。它們被我困住，我直接卡在兩腿之間來保持它們分開。他痛苦地哀鳴，一陣小小的低語讓我無法聽清。然後他又咒罵起我，胡亂用上眾多的「我操」穿插在他斷斷續續的呼喊中。

"閉嘴。"我厲聲說道。我把我手指抽出。玩具還在裡面。

它全然被吞沒了。"拿出來！"美國嗚咽著。"該死，這會卡在裡面！"

"喔，別白癡了。那才不會。"我把手指放回去，勾住玩具底部。我能感覺到，但我沒辦法抓取它。我扭動更多來試著取出，但它並不如我所預期的那樣順遂。"喔糟了，我想它卡住了。"

"我告訴過你了，哼！"

"喔，閉嘴，我會把它拿出來了。"如果我想獲得更大的樂子，我最好…

即便我的食指還插在裡面，我用上了拇指一起。當我將手指深入撿起那個玩具時，他痛的踡起。他的哀鳴伴隨著入口被推到極致。他的容納極限最多到兩隻指頭和一個玩具。我慢慢拉出那個玩具，留意到上面沾了點血。

嘿。處子。

把玩具取出後，美國重重的呼了口氣。

他的肌肉在這場折磨中從僵硬又變得放鬆。但他的身體又馬上繃緊，因為我重新把玩具放回去。

"噢，去你的！"

我開始把玩具抽插進他體內。我粗暴地來回。這股噪音可能聽來不堪入耳的，像是啪唧啪唧的碰撞聲，但在最高潮的一刻我發現這是極為助性的。我的脈搏加速，而聽到他的怒罵只會令我更興奮。喔，我是多討厭聽到他講髒話。

我著手用起那玩具找尋他的前列腺。我靠近觀察著他的臉和嗓音發現並無一絲歡愉在其上。但他的表情因疼痛而緊蹙，他的牙關緊咬從中溢出悶哼。

我使勁用不同角度來擺弄玩具。它一定在某處。我想要讓他變硬。

無論我多努力去戳刺，他仍然軟着。我就是不懂。

縱使如此，那是他的損失。因為不管他多麼不能為此勃起，我當然能做到。我的褲子由於陰莖硬得發疼，非常不舒服地緊蹦著。這場景太過刺激。美國，赤裸，插着由我親手做出的細長自慰器，他顫抖的穴口被撐至極限，在我的手中被重重地、快速地穿刺。該死。我真的是個有病的變態。

那個玩具士兵是由我親手製造而出的事實尤其令我性奮。這讓我回想起他在小時候曾是屬於我的。不是說我是個戀童癖，但我喜歡那種純真感。回到他隸屬于我的時候。那股懷舊感帶來異常興奮。

*糟糕H-E Double Hockey Sticks＝委婉的HELL說法，代表阿米還是有試著不講髒話。

*民兵minuteman＝獨立戰爭時立即應召的民兵。亞瑟這邊在講雙關語，他嘲諷阿米的民兵和他會秒射。

"嗚…"美國呻吟。"請停止，老天…"

我仍然把玩具抽插著。"哦？停止？但這場景太美好了…"

"嗚啊…拜託。這他媽的很痛。"

"恩。"我多想聽到這個。"我希望你能為我做點事。"

"啥？"

手下動作不曾停止戳刺。"像以前一樣叫我的名字。"

"不要。"

在他拒絕時我尤為大力地推進。"那是什麼？"

"啊！"他臉揪成一團。"好，我說！*英戈蘭！"

哦哦。識時務的做法。我非常欣賞。我又記起自己有多硬，摩擦著褲頭拉鏈。

"多說一些…"

"不—不要…"他悲鳴，卻被更另一記疼痛的抽插打斷。他面容痛苦地扭曲，緊緊關上眼簾。"好了！*英戈蘭，*拜多把玩具拿開！敗多你，英戈蘭！"

我停了下來。我把玩具取出，丟在一旁。但不是為了他。我必須停下來—那可不是任意妄為。那一刻我幾乎要在褲子裡射出來。這太過刺激了。

幾秒鐘後，我重拾我的沈著。我幾乎不敢置信我能在沒有任何肢體刺激下就要高潮了。幸虧我能夠即時停下，要不然我就沒辦法繼續我的…恩，該怎麼說呢？我想這是名為懲罰的幌子。收復失土，失去曾屬於我的身體。是的，聽起來很棒。比起我只是從中無法克制地性奮，和幾欲釋放的事實好吧？

這是要命的千鈞一髮，差點就忽略了。看到美國被穿透的場景讓我全身血液衝到下身，腫脹、堅硬的幾乎要沖破褲檔。我再也忍不住，選擇要放棄堅持。退去衣物，解開拉鏈，踢開靴子，接著當我把褲子扔到一旁時，冰涼空氣撲面迎來。

我的手本能地摸上自己開始手淫。下身充斥著血液，如此的敏感，我壓根想不到其他的事情。我站起來，但我不得不蹲坐著讓我的部分重量分散到美國身上。我的手緊貼着他的頭作為支撐。

喔，看看他的表情。簡直是全然的嫌棄。他從未看過我的裸體。他瞪大眼睛、張大嘴巴、皺起眉頭卻無法移開目光。有那麼一刻我被這個想法給取悅了—他終於陷入欲望之中。然後我往下一看，發現他還是軟着的。別說是硬了，連一絲「勃起」的跡象或是隨便美國俚語用來形容的詞都沒有。一點也沒有。

我感受到自己又要射了，沒辦法停下地顫抖。我必須停下來，抓著我的陰莖緊到像是要痛苦地尖叫，才能阻止我毀了一切，因為我無法控制自己。實際上，美國的頭，我的意思是他的嘴是近到足以使欲望更不受控。我已經迷失在適才玩具士兵插在他屁眼裡的幻想中，而等一會兒我預計要做更多。

還是有一段尷尬的時間在我靜待重歸平靜時存在。主要是對我來說的尷尬。但我深信那對美國來說是更為尷尬的，他的臉上可是還留著那副深痛惡絕的表情。

"怎麼了，美國？"我喘着氣，手指捲起他的髮稍。

他花了一點時間來回應。"我真的不想看到你的廢物。或是你在我面前自慰。"

"我討厭…"我粗喘著。"…你這樣…說話。"

他的嘴唇厭惡地噘起。"像哪樣？"

我找回重心，不需要再靠著他。我把手從他的頭髮移往嘴邊。就是他的嘴唇向上翹起表達不悅的那一處。我嘗試撫平他的嘴唇，讓他看起來不要那麼厭惡我的行為。

他把他的臉轉向另一側。"你在幹嘛？"

我的手跟隨他的臉移動。當我不能抹平他嘴角撅起的幅度時，我轉而把手指插進他的嘴裡。他的全身僵硬，尤其是他的雙臂又開始掙扎。我看到他的瞪視，伴隨一聲又快又急的怒喊。

"別該死的想咬我，否則我就把你的旗幟撕爛。"我威脅他。

很快地塞入兩指，讓它們探索他的口腔。我感受到他的舌頭在抗議，賣力地想要把我的手指推出去。嘿嘿，如果他這麼想那就適得其反，就像是濕漉漉的肌肉反而實際上能激起情熱聯想的蕩漾。我感覺到他的牙齒—多麼該死的完美，以致於有點令人討厭。我清楚他和他的國民是怎麼以英國「爛牙齒」的刻板印象取樂。

都是胡扯，但為什麼他能有這麼潔白整齊的牙齒？再次想起他是多麼無瑕的。好吧，僅論生理上的。他的心智上還有很大的進步空間。

含著我手指的他皺成一張臭臉。然後我記得那副表情是我在他面前手淫時的同一種。我不禁笑了起來，意識到他其實在品嚐我的指尖。沾染著汗味和精液在上頭，我很確定有的。難怪他的臉色看起來如此厭惡。

我把手指抽出，沾滿他的唾液。我聽到他快速吸氣接著向地面啐了一口。

"哦，真他媽的噁心！"

"別這樣子說話！"我大吼著，邊把他的下巴再次攥緊。我放倒他，讓他只能靠著箱子而坐。他大聲哀號，即管如此仍花了我一分鐘去想起這是因為他的剩餘重量都放在他的屁股上。"我不想聽到你咒罵！"

"我操！我操！我操！我操！"他嘲諷地罵道。"你怎麼想呀？你這該死的，該死的，呃，混蛋？"

還是扣住他的下巴，我把他的頭猛力推向箱子。一聲"砰"的巨響，他暈上好一陣子。我抓准機會去強迫他的嘴巴張開。我托起我的陰莖，把它湊近他的臉。

他的眼皮半蓋著，但直到在他的臉旁看見我的陰莖。他瞬間明白我的意圖。"喔，不！英國，別肖想，你不能把你下流的陰莖塞進我的嘴裡！"

"只是舔舔。"

"死也不要！"

我將他的下巴拉的更近，同時把我的臀部向前推。我的頂端蹭著他的嘴唇，但他不肯張開。我推的更深，稍稍繞著打轉，塗抹在他的唇上，可是他就緊閉着不願打開。

"我只是叫你舔它而已。"我說。

他抬起頭，帶著迷茫的眼神。我可以明白他想要問為什麼，為什麼我不要他為我口交。但他知道如果他開口詢問，我就會趁機推入。

"1765年。那一年我通過了*印花稅法案。你，反過來，堅決排斥它。稱呼它為不可容忍的。"

聽了我的說法，他的表情看起來更加難受。他很想說些什麼，我可以從他眼裡看出，但他不敢張開一絲縫隙。

"因為我，你拒絕了那些微不足道的郵票。你可以想像我的感受嗎？就算我的郵票被冷落，就算它們是被我所「玷污」的…原來你這麼恨我。"

"不不！"他憤怒回應，好像他不贊同我對我們歷史的解釋。

"既然你現在被我弄得如此脆弱，我想我能回敬一點小小的報復。"我對他輕笑。"假裝這是張郵票。舔它好嗎，親愛的？"

"不不不不！"他抗議。我想他是在說「不要」但他始終緊閉着嘴，讓我難以判定。我的陰莖仍緊壓在他的嘴邊。

"我知道郵票嚐起來有苦味。但你無論如何都得舔它，因為這是必要之事。你能為我做同樣的事，恩？"

他緊盯着地板。他不肯看我。再一次地我迫近他的嘴唇，嘗試從邊緣處塞入，但他就是死閉著不開。

我想說的是這事必須要完成。因為，廢話，我硬了。一個只要一些時間和一丁點兒刺激就能射出。我需要手淫、口交、摩擦或是什麼別的。老天，在此刻我的勃起硬的發疼。我已經兩度快要不由自主地射了，但我想我最好小心這第三次的高潮會非常迫切的。

所以我的另一只手，我的拇指和食指捏住他的鼻子。死命地擠壓到會痛的程度。

我看到他的胸膛不規則地起伏，他的肺部痙攣。鼻子和嘴巴都緊閉著，他是無法呼吸的。他試著甩開我，可我緊抓不放。耗盡氧氣，我現在比他更強壯。他開始變得虛弱，頭暈。我能看清他臉上的反應。

然後他終於放棄了。他的嘴巴突然張開來吸氣。他重重地喘着氣，想要彌補失去的空氣。我的機會來了。

我把頂端推進。但就這麼多了。我停在那，只有一小部份的頂端。我想要的就如前面我說的。

"舔它。"

"要不然？"他試探性地問着。

"我就用刺刀把你的旗幟割爛。"

"去你的混蛋！"他含著我的陰莖模糊不清地說。

"不…你知道我會做什麼？"我有個想法乍然出現。喔，這太棒了。"不，我要改變主意。我要射在你的旗子上。"

"蛤！"他尖叫。他的音調支離破碎，好像嗓子被什麼擋到。

"沒錯。快照著我說的做，不然我就在你面前，在你的旗子上手淫。不。用你的旗子手淫。我會用你的旗子來擦我的陰莖。我會在你的星條旗上灑滿我的種子。當我完工時，這將會是紅色、白色、藍色和一些額外的乳白色。我會把這些星星和條紋用作我個人的手淫破布。"我惡狠狠地對他笑著。"你覺得呢？"

一字一句講出後，我能看到他的憤怒節節升高。我真正打擊到美國人的敏感神經。他的愛國心受挫，他遲疑地想著要憤起反擊還是要照著我的做。

一如我迫近的陰莖。

"恩？"我敦促他。

他嘆了口氣。這傻小子做了個好像我是個惡人的表情，好像這是這世上最難做過的決定一樣。他的態度展露無遺。但我看到他的舌頭伸出。他吸住它，緊閉上雙眼，笨拙僵硬地含著。而後，帶著躊躇，他輕柔地舔弄我的我的尖端。

哦上帝。

這感覺是如此美妙讓我幾乎又要射了。我咬着嘴唇，用疼痛來驅趕即將來臨的高潮。"再一次。"我顫抖地說。

另一次的舔弄。就跟前一次一樣地不穩，但也不要緊。這仍是溼軟的感受在我最敏感的地方，幾乎要讓我到達極度性奮。

他哼了一聲，我看到他嘴邊沾染了唾液。然後他又朝地板吐了一口。他吃到了一些洩出的*潤滑液，讓我更進一步地做下去。

"這不夠。"我說。

又一次的沈重嘆息。和一臉無奈的挫敗，他重新張開嘴，邀請我進入。他預期我想要一個完整的口交。

*英戈蘭＝engwand，敗多=pwease，都是亞瑟以前常聽到殖民地時期阿米含糊不輕的咬字。

*印花稅法案＝stamp act=1765年3月英國國會通過了印花税法。其目的在於增加英軍駐北美的經費來源。這一税法特别規定所有契約、抵押契據、酒類許可證、法律證件、娛樂牌和年鑒等出版物均需貼印花税。印花税法在北美殖民地是不受歡迎的。一個名叫自由之子的社團組織起來抗議營業印花税並提出口號"沒有我們在國會的代表就不納税"。

1765年10月幾個北美殖民地的代表們在紐約擧行會議。會議宣布未經人民的同意不得征收印花税。北美居民迫使英國國會在1766年取消了印花税法。《印花税法》取消後給北美帶來了一段平靜。這時，英王喬治三世任命了威廉·皮特爲首相。皮特年齡已大，體弱多病，沒多久大權就落入了財政大臣湯森的手里。湯森爲了解決帝國的財政危機，頒布了《湯森法》。開始對殖民地的茶葉、紙張、染料等商品納税。爲了執行《湯森法》，英國在殖民地的各大港口設立了税務監察官。《湯森法》還要用上述税款支付殖民地官員的薪金。本來殖民地總督的薪金是由殖民地議會支付的，這樣一來殖民地人民對殖民地當局的那一點點微不足道的約束也喪失殆盡。於是，北美各殖民地決定抵制英國貨。

印花税法成爲獨立戰爭的原因之一。

*潤滑液＝precum＝男性勃起時，尚未射精之前，尿道口會流出的透明無精液腥味的汁液。這透明晶滑的液體，是由一組腺體所分泌的，這腺體稱為尿道球腺，亦稱考柏氏腺體(Cowper's gland)。這腺體的功能除了潤滑之外，也有中和尿道中殘餘的酸性，以增加精子通過尿道時的存活與活動力。

真蠢！我有一個打算，你懂的。這可不是我說不沈醉于他含著我的陰莖。我必定能享受重重抽插在他的喉嚨裡，讓他為我的長度而嗆咳，喉頭肌肉緊縮環繞着我。我很確定這將會發生因為我幻想過多次。但我有個更好的想法。一個專屬於我們的特殊情況。或着至少稱得上是回到1700年代的情景。

我屈身更靠近他，以獲取正確的角度。我的陰莖掠過他的鼻梁，引發他一陣困惑的鼻音。他不知道我在幹嘛。但他的嘴巴還是敞開，讓我得以塞入我的陰囊。

他震驚得哽到。我知道他預料的是陰莖而非這個。可是我知道我打算做什麼。我開始移動我的臀部。我把我的蛋蛋重複進出他敞開的嘴裡。他抬頭看著我，眼神裡傳達出的訊息是「你他媽的在幹嘛？」全然的疑惑寫在他臉上。

"你有聽說過*吊茶包嗎，美國？"

"你丟棄我的茶，你這傻冒。"我說。"把它丟進那該死的大洋中。考量到你該償還給我的珍貴茶葉，對那些被你浪費的茶葉來說這是個很恰當的方式。"

我感到些許的刺痛，轉而用規律的頻率進出他的嘴讓我感覺好多了。吊茶包是我早前未曾嘗試過的，所以這是奇妙地適合美國該為我做第一次的嘗試。這渾小子罪有應得。我快速抽插在他口中，試圖滾上他的舌頭。但他沒有回應。他僅僅是保持他的嘴巴張開好讓我為所欲為。懶惰的飯桶。

這個感覺是我不曾有過的。如此獨特和淫靡。我靠在美國身上，讓我的腿得以顫抖卻不至於傾倒。我愉悅地顫抖。這吊茶包被視為是一個象徵的姿勢，本該是為了懲罰茶黨，但我迷失在這所帶來的肉體歡愉裡。更多的潤滑液從我前端溢出，噴濺在美國臉上。兩小股液體噴射而出的狂喜。一道射中了美國的眼睛，他尖叫著。我從他嘴裡退出。

"哦哦哦哦！老天，你把精液射到我的眼裡！它甚至還沾到我的眼鏡！好好好好好好—髒！"

他的話讓我從幻想中被拉回現實。

"喔，閉嘴。"

"啊啊啊！"他慘叫。"這也太變態了，老兄。"他閉緊一隻眼睛，一些眼淚掛在眼角。

他幼稚的舉動毀了我的妄想。還是真的沒有？畢竟我是挺喜歡他的天真。我還是沒辦法做出決定…

我俯視著他，品嚐這情景。美國，仍是雙臂被鉗制住，濕漉漉的胸膛和閃著光澤的茶液與汗水，被我撥亂的頭髮，一半的眼鏡噴濺上我射出的白色精液，他的屁眼赤裸着流淌出茶和幾滴的血，喔，他的陰莖…該死。還是軟垂著的。

我的指尖再次輕撫過他的唇辦時，他畏縮了一下。我從他嘴中取出糾結在他牙齒上的毛髮。

"還是興奮不起來哪，美國？"我問。

"去你的，當然不！"

"恩。"我癡笑。"我想我真的沒有讓你享受到。大概是太忙於取悅我自己了。"

"你為什麼不直接射出來結束這一切！"

"我幾乎要到了。三次。但我為什麼要把樂趣截止在這麼短的時間上呢？畢竟…我還沒有享受到最棒的一部分。"

"恩？"他一臉困惑。"那是什麼？"

我閃過一絲狡猾的微笑。"我想你知道的，美國。"

在他回應前，有一段不短的猶豫期。就好像是他真的在深思我所意欲為何。好像他並不能察覺。但他的臉色慢慢轉變，他逐漸明白。於是，那排斥的表情又出現了。

"你真的要這樣做。"他肯定的說，而不是提出疑問。

"拜託。所有的前製作業都是最終導向這個。你別告訴我你沒有預料到這個。"

"我…我沒有。"

該死的白癡。到底有多天真？

"我想你至少有個底線在某處。"他拒絕我的目光，撇頭說道。

咿。這真的刺痛了我。我是說並不是假設我沒有道德底線。那是有著線。我只是從沒想到過。但這事實上存在着！歸根究底，這並不是說這像強奸。他想要這個，我很確定。如果他真的想要的話，他是可以拒絕的。他可以撕掉那面旗幟。我不可能是錯的。這不可能。這該怎麼說？你不能強奸自願的人？

然後我想起他一如既往的軟垂著。

這不可能是對的。我確定他想要這個。因為我有合理的緣由來做這件事。我是在提醒他曾經是屬於我的。我想要重新收回這片曾是完全地歸屬於我的土地和身軀。他之前只是象徵性地在我掌握之下，而此刻是確確時時地掌握在我雙手中。他過去推開我，拒絕我們共同的規劃。但這一次他沒有推開我。即使他的選擇是在遠離我和撕裂他珍貴的國家象徵中擇一。

他多年前就沒有跟我索求，但我堅定地認為那是個錯誤。那整場該死的戰役都是個誤解。我們可以找出方法解決，讓事情順利落幕。這才叫外交！他只是固執地錯誤認知。他從那時候就想要我了…即便他沒有察覺到。就如同此刻。

這就是我所相信的。

我可以告訴他這是多大的錯誤。我可以向他展現跟我睡是件美事。這跟共享協議和體液無關。交合將會是最好的選項。我會證明給他看。

我蹲下身去坐在他膝上。讓我的手可以撫遍他的全身。他渾身顫抖着，但我不認為那是來自于享受。我深吸一口氣：滿室繚繞的茶香始終強烈散發香氣，感謝老天，它蓋掉了體味和精液的氣味。

我將手置於他臀部的兩側。橫跨在他上方。他的眼睛直勾勾地盯著我的一舉一動。唯一的共通聲響即是我倆不規則的呼吸。

*吊茶包=Teabagging=是一個性俚語，形容一名男性把他的陰囊放在性伴侶的口腔內，然後重複以進出或磨擦的方式，像將茶包浸泡在茶杯內又取出的動作。

我把身體的重量轉移到另一只手臂，我之前用來抓住自己的那一只。我的手裹着陰莖底部好讓我能進入他。

"等等。"美國開口。

我停頓一下。我向他眨了眨眼。

"別—別這樣做。"

在我如此渴望想要把陰莖插入來獲得刺激和釋放之際，我還保持著止住自身動作。"美國…你還記得…回到革命期間的事嗎…"

"喔，老天，別又提起了…"

"閉嘴，死小鬼。你才是先提起的那一個。我要求的是事實，而不是那些你告訴立陶宛的屁話。"

"關於什麼的？"他從嘴裡迸出疑問。

"並非全部的殖民地都想要離開我。那裡有一個州保有了它的忠誠。"我的嘴角勾起一抹的微笑，帶有施虐欲的那種。"你還記得我說的是哪一個嗎？"

我可以發現他的呼吸開始亂了套。他喘息著，眼神渙散，沈浸在回憶中。

"*佛羅里達。"我回答他。

"不不不不。"他哀號。"你你—記錯了。這這是更加複雜的！那裡有著不同的政黨，有一些保皇黨，有一些支持獨立的，而它們是意見分歧的就像是…"

"噓。"我小聲地說。"我相當確信佛羅里達是唯一真正忠貞于我的。但如果你要質疑的話，不如我們來做個小試驗？"

"佛羅里達跟你無關！"

我笑着對著佛羅里達。還是軟的。我想知道他是否說了實話。然後我把那個可悲的想法從腦海中甩去，因為它那時是忠於我的。可是現在還是忠誠于我…對嗎？

美國對於佛羅里達的想法是錯誤的。我可以聽到他那些關於美國歷史的劣質藉口，他說給立陶宛聽的那一套。假如他說的那些都是錯誤的，他對弗羅里達的忠誠亦是理解錯誤的。

沒有錯吧？

好吧，我會找出來的。我極為迅速地把自己穿插進他體內。沒有絲毫準備，沒有緩慢擴張，什麼都沒有。我只是深深地埋進他。

"啊啊啊啊啊！"他哭喊。"該死的！"

他的身體如實反應他的叫喊。每一寸的肌理都僵硬地對我，緊緊咬住我帶來的猛力戳刺。他的雙手攥緊成拳，試圖抓緊地面但卻滑掉。他的穴口本能地縮緊。這個大白癡。這樣只會讓他更疼，讓我更爽…

因為這真是他媽的緊。他掙扎得越厲害，內部的肌肉更是咬緊不放，帶給我無上的快感。我真的想要大喊。這是一個尖銳、尷尬、幾乎是窒息般的叫聲。這花了我好一會兒才適應，當我的知覺回復，全數轉為歡愉。我沒預期到會這麼緊。我想他應該真的是個處子。

"哦哦哦哦，該死的…"美國悲鳴。

我稍稍抽了出來，緊接著用力一推到底。"我告訴過你不要這樣說話！"

"啊啊啊！"他咬着牙關悶哼。

他還是不放鬆。他的屁眼仍然是緊緊縮着，緊繃得要發疼似的夾住我的陰莖。喔老天，太銷魂！它是那麼緊，那麼熱以致於我不得不暫停下來享受這種絕倫快感。我讓自己好好品嘗—環緊我的熱度，吞沒我的顫抖軀體，強烈的快感從我脊椎處衝向陰莖。嗯哼。

我開始帶著規律穿刺。快速地。猛烈地。我重重地貫穿他。

我想我嚇着美國了，他不敢再吐出任何英語字句。他用起悶哼。撩亂散漫的聲響。那些咕噥和呻吟讓我聯想到動物。他「呃呃呃呃」的低鳴隨著我的戳刺，每一個都聽起來帶著疼痛。他的眼睛閉上，不願看我。

我也不由自主地哼了一聲。在我迷失于高熱的瞬間。但大部分的聲音還是來自於我的粗喘。我的呼吸又短又淺，與貫穿他的狂亂頻率同步着。淹沒在我倆共同製造出的淫靡噗滋聲。

接著我聽到美國嗚咽。他在我身下扭動，我想知道他真實的感受。疼痛、快感，還是兩者皆有？我琢磨不透這感覺。他臉上的表情看起來兩種都有可能。我內心中的一小部份想問出口，但我沒辦法在這時刻組織語言。我太沈迷于這份快感中，我的思緒無法集中。

每當我猛力推入，他軟垂的陰莖跟著來回晃動。他媽的混帳！為什麼他這時候還沒辦法硬！這不合理！我已經做了所有應該要做的事情！他到底哪裡見鬼的有問題？！

"哪—哪裡…"我喘着氣，但沒有讓我強而有力的戳刺停下。"…是你的…"更重的呼氣聲。"前—前列腺？"

"哪哪哪哪哪哪哪哪…"美國用呻吟響應。

"回答我！…回—答我！"

我想美國試圖想像他身處異地。他的神態迷離，像是他的精神渙散在遠方。

"看著我！"我咆哮着，尤為用力地插入，想讓他的注意力回到我身上。他蜷縮着大聲喘息。"告訴我在哪！"

我極力想讓他變硬。我希望他的身體對我有反應。我希望他渴求我的觸摸。我希望看到身體上實實在在的回應，來證明他想要我。我希望看到佛羅里達再次忠誠于我。我希望他的全部都能再次忠貞于我。我希望看到這一切。

更何況我更為確信他的勃起將會是一個極好的畫面。

我拚命想找到他的前列腺。我前後探尋，試著用各種角度撞擊他的內壁。我仔細聆聽他吐出的每個喘息換成帶著快意的哭喊。看著他的表情轉變成享受快感的神色，期待他的身體做出任何回應…然而，都沒有。連一點都沒變。他只是繼續忍受我徒勞的努力。他咬着牙，緊繃全身等著我結束。

哦，這該死的一切。

我厭倦了尋找他的甜蜜點。不管它在哪裡，他都不會允許他自己投入這件事，因為我肯定我有撞擊到那一點。所以我採取了更直接的方式。我稍稍坐起來取得平衡，用空出的一只手抓住他頹靡的陰莖。

"早就…該…這麼…做了。"我氣喘吁吁地說。

他自身的呼吸變得急促起來。我聽見了，逐漸大聲和不規律的。當我捏著他時，他的眼睛總算張開。他目不轉睛地看著我開始用滿佈汗水的手去摸他。

我看到他咬著下唇。我想他在反抗溢出呻吟，但我至少聽到他發出一陣低沈的嗚咽聲。不，這更像是低泣。夾雜渴望和疼痛。

啊，終於。我看到了。他終於在我的手中變硬。

我欣喜于此番轉變。我不在乎他是不是因為刺激的無意識反應。我實現我的目標了。我努力的手淫有了回應。我不懷好意地對著這景象笑了。美國在我的手裡變硬了。過了一會兒，它變得更硬。他對著我勃起了—在我指尖的刺激下變得充血和漲大。多麼美妙的場景。

我想我這樣可以更好的專注于他。我的全副注意力都在他勃起的陰莖上。我粗暴地緊扣住他的下身。他再次扭動，發出嗚咽和呻吟。

"佛羅里達不夠忠誠，是嗎？"我嘲弄他。

他的回答出乎我的意料。因為他突如其來的射了。當他哭著驟然呻吟，我可以感受到溫熱液體飛濺到我的手上。"不，啊啊！"他叫得又短又急促。隨著高潮來臨，他的肌肉拱起。我看著這轉變影響到他全身。我的手繼續來回滑動，想確認每一滴的精液都已經射出。這來的太快又太突然，轉瞬又退去，只有零星幾點灑出。然後就結束了，我能感受到他重回平靜。另一個低沈的呻吟。

多棒的秀。我甚至沒辦法想像更好的畫面。我幻想過到底會是怎樣看到美國高潮，而最終我看到了。他沒有令我失望。

他稍作休息，閉上眼睛，還無法平穩呼吸。喔，不。不該如此。他需要醒過來。

"你的忠誠淌滿我的雙手。"我對著他說。他看著我舉起手。他帶著體溫的白色精液從我手上留下。

他直盯著。"那才不是忠誠。那只是精液。""白癡。"

我想這是一個誠實的身體表現。如果不是，那至少是一個合宜的潤滑，我再次撫弄自己。該死的他射了真多。多到可以沾滿我整個陰莖，讓我可以上下套用。我無法克制。在我抽出和把注意力放到美國身上時，我的陰莖已經全然被疏忽。

*佛羅里達＝Florida＝以地圖來說他剛好是阿爾的雞雞。再來阿爾獨立時，佛羅里達是英屬的，阿爾最先獨立的那十三個州並沒有包含佛州。而是直到1845年才正式歸入美國。

他專注看著我手淫的時間超乎想像。起初我以此為樂。我想知道我是否釋放了他的本性，如我一般的好色且淫蕩。接著我的奸笑垮了下來，我變得更迷茫。他看起來徹底討厭地凝視我的陰莖。

"幹…幹嘛？"我喘著氣撫弄自己。

"你都沒有看一下…"他低聲地講，眼神撇開。

"看…什…麼…"

我朝下看到我的陰莖布滿了血。我很驚訝—但不足以讓我停下手頭的動作。

低頭看向美國。一小股血從他穴口流出。

我的眼神迅速飄離，但隨後很快移回。我當時陶醉在欲望之中，但即使是這樣也不應該讓我如此失控。我向他靠攏。用我空下來的手，緩慢地以一根手指沾起那道血痕。我擦拭它，抹平它，感受到美國在肌膚相觸時的顫抖。儘管我盡量放慢速度去碰他，我另一隻手的上下套弄卻不曾減緩。

"你是…"我開始不規律地吐息。"處子嗎，美國？"

他陷入木箱，把自己向後壓着，試圖擺脫我。"恩。那部分—是。"

我重重地嘆了口氣。我試圖重整呼吸，但這對我來說更加如夢似幻了。我越發靠近他，幾乎要覆蓋在他上方。近到我可以把臉埋入他的胸口。啊，這清香的茶香還附在上頭。

我的頂端擠壓在他的腹部，我繼續手淫。我的雙眼閉上，全副心思都迷失在我的想像裡。

作為第一個貫穿美國的我來說，這無疑是伴隨絕佳的興奮。這讓我更加地投入。那塊曾屬於我的處女地又再次屬於我了。我在幾個世紀前就宣稱過了。不過先前是把旗子插上去，此刻我插入的是我的陰莖。

我把頭靠向美國暫作休息時感到他的胸膛上下起伏。潤滑液自他腹部滴落，我繼續動作。

突然他的聲音打斷我瘋狂的喘息聲。"英國…"他這一次聲調含著陰鬱。

"恩？"我此時所想都是想達到高潮。

"你…你做這一切都是因為我撒謊…"他的聲音支離破碎，明顯被我壓在他身上的動作影響。"對立陶宛撒謊？關於我的歷史？"

我想叫他閉嘴。我不想在這時深入探討。更別提我正在使我自己瀕臨高潮，就在他溫暖的肌膚上。

"呼呼呼…"我試著要講話，但我沒辦法說出口。我的聲音哽住了。

"如果是因為這樣…"

喔，他的話真是夠掃興。

"…我只是想要…"

快射快射快射快射快射。上帝，我真的快要射了。

"…讓你知道…"

他的聲音幾乎淹沒在我快速拍擊的聲響中。在我瘋狂的手淫中。

"…我他媽的不想要回去。"

我的手停下了節奏，就像脫軌的火車。"什—什麼？"我嗆到。

"你聽到我說的了！"

"你到底該死的有什麼毛病？！"

你可以相信我真的以為他會從嘴裡吐出什麼深刻的言論嗎！他聽起來多正經，多麼有節制的，就像他要說出有意義的話…然後…都是胡扯，這個欠揍的小子！

"我自豪我的歷史！"他笑著說。"美國該死的棒！"

"你…你用髒話來讚嘆…"我不能講出完整的句子。太難呼吸了。

"生氣啦？對我就是可以。"這麼長時間以來我第一次看到他臉上露出惡劣的笑容。"你對我做的事情是無關緊要的，英國。不論你做的那些不可容忍—的行為—你強迫我，我還是堅守我的自由。我還是堅信美國之道，正義和自由，還有那些相關的陳腔濫調。"

我捏著他的胸部。我用牙齒嚙著，想要懲罰他說出那些話。"閉上你的嘴。我不想聽見這些，當我…正要…"

"當你將要在我胸口達到高潮的時候嗎？好吧，我不在乎。你剛剛已經講了很多，現在輪到我了。"

"閉…閉嘴…我—我快要…射了…"

"不！我希望你可以知道這些！"他咆哮。

"你要毀了這個…"我的手臂顫抖酸痛于漫長的手淫。"用—用你的笨嘴…"

"我當然可以毀掉這個旗子，把你推開然後像1886年時一樣踹走你的英國佬屁股！"

"是17-8-"

"但我沒有！"他打斷我的話。"你知道為什麼嗎？因為我相信這個旗幟還有它所代表的一切！"

如果我是個美國人，我可能會因為我還是在這時心不在焉而感到冒犯。他在這裡，驕傲地大肆宣揚他的國家尊嚴，然後我忙著取悅自己，潤滑液隨著他的演講持續滴出。

"呃呃…"這是我所能擠出的回覆。

"我沒有在革命時向你投降，而我現在也不會！"他自豪地說。

"但…但你射了…"我反駁。

他臉上自信的表情瞬間抹去，他開始慌了。"好—好吧…也許那準確來說…是因為佛羅里達…當時…也許…閉！嘴！"

我啥也沒說。反正不是用英文說的。只有急迫的喘息聲。

"也許我曾屬于你一時。但你沒辦法永遠擁有我。"美國說。

"也許你曾屬於我一時—"我停下來發出哼聲，因為老天這真是感覺太好了。"那麼今天就是。"

美國深吸了一口氣，好像他打算說些什麼，但他無法確切形容。即使身處於迫近高潮的煎熬中，我仍能說贏他。

我享受此刻的沈默。我把舌頭沿著那道我先前用刺刀畫出的痕跡舔了一遍。

他皺眉，在我身下扭來扭去。"啊—啊！"他哭喊。"那會痛！"我又開始另一次的漫長舔舐。這一次，他發怒了。"你不要忘了我才是贏的那一個！"

我得意一笑。"那別忘了其他的事。"

"恩？你是指什麼？"

我無法用言語表達。因為在那一刻，我感受到我終於達到高潮。我的手如此快速、如此瘋狂地套弄着，就像我的陰莖跳動到要抽搐。我拱起自己，把身體向他逼近。我的肌肉緊繃，接著我溢出一聲過大而急切的呻吟。

彷彿渾然不覺地，美國對我大喊。"回答我，英國！"這個激動的白癡。

等我突然站起。我把他的臉再度抓著，扣緊臉頰。喔，那個鼓起的臉頰樣。我永遠不會厭倦它。

他雙眼瞪大，直到他意識到我在幹嘛。我看到他的表情皺成一團以示厭惡感。可是我的手沒有停下，我把我的陰莖對著他的臉。

這是個完美的時機。我開始在他臉上射了。我的手用著最粗暴的方式套弄。我已經硬了太久。它終於射出一股，接著一股的精液。多麼棒的高潮。純粹的狂喜沖刷進我的勃起。我爽的喊出聲，壓抑著別叫出他的名字，但只是讓它變成一個狂亂的叫喊。"啊啊啊啊啊啊…!"他的臉畏縮著，想抗拒我的行為。但我不在意。我繼續射出。我繼續撫弄，搾取我的每一滴精液。我希望每一滴都能沾在他的臉上。我的神經感受到強烈的快感，尖叫湧出的狂喜噴灑在他的愚蠢面容上。

終於我的高潮慢了下來。最後一滴的精液從我陰莖上灑落。我粗喘着氣，不得不靠在他身上尋找平衡。我的膝頭發軟。我突然想躺下。在他身上放空我自己，因為我是精疲力竭的。

然後我把我的眼皮半闔上，依然沈浸在愉悅中，我不得不沈醉在此情此景中。白色精液噴濺在美國臉上，滴落在他的胸膛和眼鏡上。我的呼吸逐漸轉重，隨著那些精液滑下，我自己的氣味飄到鼻內，看著銀絲從我的頂端連接在他的臉頰上。

噢上帝。真是美好的景色。

我重重地倒回，癱軟在沈重木箱上。我喘息著，試圖平穩我的呼吸，我的臉泛紅，顫抖地享受揮之不去的快感。我的眼神迷茫。我渾身發懶，靜待高潮退去。

"咿咿咿咿咿咿咿咿咿哇哇哇哇哇哇哇哇"

它被打斷。

他的尖叫聲把我拉回醜惡的現實。

"老兄，你他媽的！"

我討厭他還是口出穢言。我還是沒有給他任何教訓嗎？

"你不能對我顏射！呃，噁心！"

喔該死。

"我幾乎看不到了！你把精液噴到我的眼鏡上！"

喔胡扯。

"為什麼你只是躺在那邊？快放開我！"

該死的去你媽的見鬼。

"你有在聽我說嗎？咄！英國！你不能就射在別人臉上然後就不管了，該死！"

該死的我剛才到底做了什麼？

欲望煙消雲散。驅使我做這些事情的瘋狂衝動已經在他的怒容中消失。壓力已然解除。我被盲目灼熱的下半身欲望支使我的行為。現在我釋放了，不再盤旋在我的腦海。我可以再次清晰思考。清楚的現實此刻讓我崩潰。該死的，我會被狠狠地揍上一頓。

因為現在的情況？美國已經被解開。至少在某些程度上。他不會乖乖待在那裡。他肯定會報復回來。而且，我討厭這樣說，但他現在比我強大。他可以狠狠地踹爛我的屁股。我可以聽到他口頭上的訓斥—這將會一場冗長憤怒的長篇指責。他絕對會做的。我不想聽到這些。

所以我該怎麼辦？

我不知道。但我猜測最好把這場衝突拖延到他冷靜為止。你知道，等他的屁股沒那麼痛的時候。至少等他臉上的精液乾掉和剝落之後。

我穿上褲子。我的手顫抖地拉上拉鏈和扣上扣子。

"你在幹嘛？"我聽到他問。"你敢就這樣把我放著！"

我蹬進靴子，系緊鞋帶。我不知道該怎麼回答他。我需要時間，我需要思考…我是個聰明人…我能想出…

我匆匆出了門，沿著走廊走出。我想美國聽到我的腳步聲了，因為他大聲叫住我。"英國，拜託！回來，老兄！我說真的！回！來！"

但是我絕對不會讓這事發生。我需要整理我的思緒，洗一個漫長的冷水澡，把一切甩開。試著排解，試著將我做的事情合理化。即使只是想想過程。這也是一次性的太多事情了。我那時沒辦法直面著他。反正不能看著我的種子還從他臉上滴落。

我狂奔下走廊，幾乎和他亂掛上的垃圾海報擦肩而過。我轉過轉角，掠過在我早先待過的房間。我依然走著，知道不用太遠我就要走到前門。

然後我打滑了一下，停住腳步。立陶宛待在那邊，坐在椅子上喝著茶。

我知道我不能在沒讓他看到的情況下走過去。這是最好的，我想，用盡全力來表現出隨意地告別。

"喔，立—立陶宛"我開始說。"幾乎沒看你在那邊，抱歉。"

"喔—喔！英—英國先生。"他結巴地說。我注意到他的茶杯緊張地在茶盤上斗着。"你—你現在在這裡。"

"是啊…"我不喜歡他盯著我看的方式。有什麼不太對勁。見鬼去。看在上帝的份上，他甚至開始顫抖。"呃，你還好嗎？你的臉色看起來很蒼白。"

"我—我還好。"

"喔，好吧。只是你看起來…"我退後。"恩，算了。聽著，呃…你可能會在儲藏室發現一個有趣的景象。"

立陶宛不愿看我。他大聲地啜飲起茶。

他還在抖，笨拙而僵硬地捧著茶。"呃—呃好的。"

"我現在要離開了，但我希望你能…"我尋找正確的措辭。"…收拾一下。"

"呵呵，好的。"他緊張地回應。"清掃真的很重要。說—說到這個，你—你介意下次跟美國有私—私人會談的時候關上門嗎？這房子的隔音不太好。"

喔。媽的。

我想我禍害到這傢伙了。

"喔，老天…"我開始說。"我…我…我…"

"沒事。"立陶宛打斷。"我承認我是對剛才聽到的東西有點震撼到了。可怕的，坦白來說，我生理性感到噁心。但…"

"…但是什麼？"

"這還是比跟俄羅斯生活好。"

END


End file.
